Game Show Challenge
Be the main star and participate in this challenge to compete against other players to prove that you are the best of the best and win unique and magnificent prizes! Every week you get a chance to prove your amazing skills and show the world you are the ultimate leading contender on this game show! Weekly challenge that unlocks at level 8 with a cooldown period of 24 hours. Players complete tasks to earn Game Show Points, reach milestones to earn Bronze Vouchers (and other special prizes), and after reaching the first milestone, players are matched up with other players for a chance to win even more rewards. Players can participate in weekly Game Show Challenges by completing tasks * Complete tasks to earn points * Reach milestones to get mystery rewards * Earn enough points to compete with other players for further rewards * Events are weekly * Rewards are awarded at the end of the event Click on the TV with a star icon to access the Weekly Game Show Challenge. You can also access the Game Show Challenge from the game’s Square/Park. Tasks will appear on the board on the right, read the task description on the top of each image and follow the instructions in order to complete the task. Tasks are randomized time limited tasks that players can complete for Game Show Points. Players can earn points by performing other actions in the game such as spinning the daily prize wheel and completing any normal or event jobs! Completing tasks is the main way to earn Game Show Points To complete a task, follow the instructions above the task and complete the actions the required amount of times. Then click the Complete button after you have earned the total requirement. Tasks can also be completed by using gems. The cost of completing a task is based on your progress within the task. After completing a task, there will be a 30-minute cooldown before the next task appears. Players can skip the cooldown wait using gems. The red trash can button allows you to dismiss an order. To dismiss an order without completing the task, click the red trash can. You will see a message that says “Are you sure you want to discard this task?” Click yes or no. If you click yes, the task will be dismissed and you will see a timer that shows you when the next task will appear. Click the green button to use gems to skip the wait and get a new task immediately. When players reach the first milestone, they will qualify for the online leaderboard and be matched with 9 other players. The leaderboard will be based on the total cumulative number of Game Show Challenge earned that week. For the rest of that event, players will compete with the same set of players. Players are matched in level brackets, meaning players will get matched with others with similar levels. Depending on final placement, players will receive different mystery box prizes. The best ranked will get better and more amazing prizes! Player’s that don’t qualify (have not reached the first milestone) will just see a message to tell them that the Challenge has ended, but will not receive a prize.